


Решение Микасы

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микаса всегда все решает сама, и Жан этому только рад</p>
            </blockquote>





	Решение Микасы

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015  
> Бета: ~JeaN~

Самая обычная среда, самый обычный день. В штабе отряда, старом замке, дел, как всегда, невпроворот. Думать некогда. Жан не думает о смерти — здесь никто не думает о ней. Специально. Но она всегда где-то рядом, между ними, над ними, и тут ничего не поделаешь. Жану часто снится Марко, часто снятся другие погибшие курсанты, но еще чаще ему снится Микаса. И он не ощущает по этому поводу никакой вины.

Смерть уходит, блекнет, любовь горит гораздо ярче.

Когда Микаса идет в ванную с другими девочками, Жан застывает, наблюдая, как покачиваются ее бедра, как поблескивает влажная кожа поясницы над резинкой тренировочных штанов. Запоминает, как по ягодицам пролегает след от ее белья. Ловит запах ее волос, таких несправедливо коротких теперь, запах ее пота, слушает ровный звук ее дыхания. Микаса если и поймает его взгляд, то тут же отворачивается, а Жан краснеет и прячется в своей комнатушке, которую делит с Конни.

Когда соседа нет, Жан прижимается спиной к двери, слизывает соленые капли и сует руку в штаны. Ему и минуты не надо, чтобы кончить в кулак, представляя себе бедра Микасы. Или ее грудь под чуть влажной тканью футболки, если она возвращается из ванной, или место, где сходятся ее ноги. Жан иногда не решается опустить глаза. А иногда все же опускает и потом не может забыть весь день. Мягкие очертания, которые не скрыть ни бельем, ни тренировочными штанами, ни форменными брюками.

Если Конни в комнате, Жану приходится терпеть: желание оседает болью в паху, сердце еще долго колотится как сумасшедшее. Часто возбуждение превращается в ярость — и он задевает Конни весь вечер.

Бывает что утром он просыпается на мокром белье, иногда успевает подрочить в ванной или в туалете, если удается остаться одному.

Какая уж тут смерть? Жан только недавно понял, что любит Микасу. Отчаянно, горячо. Иногда он любуется на нее издали — она такая красивая, что он может прослезиться. Он знает все ее жесты, все ее маленькие привычки. Когда она произносит его имя своим глубоким голосом, Жан с трудом понимает, что именно она говорит.

Если их ставят в пару на тренировках, он всегда сдается, потому что тогда она садится на него или валится, прижимаясь грудью так, что можно почувствовать даже очертания сосков через ткань. Жан не может ударить ее, не может сражаться с ней. Ее бедра стискивают его, ягодицы прижимаются к паху — он закрывает глаза и сдается.

Микаса все делает правильно. Лучше всех. Когда Эрен обижает ее, Жану хочется избить его так, чтобы не восстановился никогда. Эрен не ценит Микасу. Никто не понимает, что она лучшая.

— Микаса хороший человек, — цедит Жан Эрену, в очередной раз стоя с ним лоб в лоб, чтобы сцепиться, если их не успеют разнять. — А ты — кусок дерьма.

Микаса поднимается из-за стола. Жан видит ее, когда бы она не появилась, где бы ни сидела, чтобы не делала. Как будто его глаз настроен на нее, как какой-нибудь сложный прибор.

Она всегда вступается за Эрена, и Жан в отчаянии следит за тем, как тот кричит на нее. Осуждает ее за доброту.

И Жан ничего не может с этим поделать. Он мечтает о ней и в глубине души, очень глубоко, куда и сам боится заглядывать лишний раз, ждет, что она ему ответит.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Он рисует ее в блокноте, когда дверь в комнату открывается. Жан вскидывает глаза и едва не роняет карандаш. Микаса заходит, дверь снова захлопывается за ней. Петли скрипят с отчаянным стоном. Легкое платье льнет к ее ногам, рукава короткие — сильные руки открыты до плеч, из-под легкого шелка торчат упругие груди.

— Микаса... — Жан роняет блокнот на живот, чтобы скрыть эрекцию. Сладкий цветочный запах наполняет его ноздри и рот, мешая дышать ровно. Микаса задвигает засов и делает шаг.

— Что-то случилось? Нужна помощь? — хрипит Жан, стараясь поддержать беседу, которую сам же и начал. Но голос не слушается, сипнет в мгновенье. Микаса останавливается, оглядывает его, склонив голову к плечу, потом делает еще пару шагов и садится на кровать рядом.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает она. Жан сглатывает.

— Ну… На самом деле…

— Жан!

— Да, — выдыхает он. — Прости, если что, я…

Микаса качает головой и зажимает ладонью его рот.

— Я знаю, что нравлюсь. Ты мне тоже нравишься. Может быть, мы скоро умрем, я не хочу ждать, пока ты решишься, — говорит она глубоким низким голосом. Жан смотрит ей в глаза, не отрываясь, борясь с желанием ущипнуть себя. Потому что это сон. Это не может быть правдой.

— Пока мы живы. Я хочу узнать, каково это... — Она подбирает слова. — Наслаждаться своим телом. Пока оно у меня есть.

А потом убирает руку, наклоняется и прижимается губами к его губам. Жан поворачивается, блокнот падает на пол, карандаш выскальзывает из рук. Но Жан не может даже прикоснуться к ней, хотя весь горит. Это же мечта, чистая, драгоценная. Микаса не отстраняется, не сдается перед его замешательством и страхом. Она трогает языком его губы, и Жан приоткрывает рот. Он видит, как Микаса жмурится, чувствует ее язык своим, в голове грохочут барабаны, в груди сердце прыгает, как будто туда посадили птицу и ей надо вырваться. В паху так тесно, так горячо, что Жан боится опозориться. Микаса подается вперед, и Жан наконец перестает дрожать. У него просто нет выбора. Он обнимает ее, чтобы не упала, осторожно кладет ладонь ей на затылок, другую — на талию.

Микаса отрывается от его губ.

— Не трясись, — говорит она. — Я знаю, как.

Знает что? Знает о чем?

— Делала это сама. Ты тоже делал. Все делают, — отрывисто бросает она. И ложится рядом с ним. Жан двигается, почти садится на кровати, когда Микаса устраивается на его простынях.

— Ну да… ээээ, конечно… то есть… — Лицо пылает, и он не понимает, как в нем хватает крови и на щеки, и на член. Который полностью отвердел и теперь торчит, приподнимая ткань домашних штанов.

Микаса тянет Жана к себе, сгибая и разводя колени. Жан еще успевает увидеть ее белые гладкие бедра, а потом снова прижимается губами к губам.

Микаса не возражает, когда он осторожно прикасается к ее груди. Она ложится в руку, как будто специально сделана для него. Микаса ласкает его рот языком и сжимает бедрами его бедра, когда он расстегивает пуговки на платье и лезет рукой за ворот. Пуговки маленькие, а пальцы ватные, но у него получается, и в ладонь упирается прохладный сосок. Жан мнет, гладит, сжимает его пальцами, Микаса сильно прижимается к его паху. Его рука сама собой скользит по груди ниже, к животу, на бедра, под платье. Подол задирается до живота, а под ним — ничего, только кожа. Микаса с силой тянет его руку ниже.

Молотки в голове стучат сильнее и сильнее. Вся кровь, все мысли, все желания — вокруг пальцев, на ее горячих влажных складках. Он замирает, задыхается, Микаса выгибается, дергая вниз его белье.

И он изливается на ее пальцы.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Когда он приходит в себя, все, что остается, — жгучий стыд. Микаса по-прежнему лежит перед ним, платье застегнуто на пару пуговиц, колени сведены. Она тянет ворот так, чтобы закрыть грудь. Он почти слышит, как колотится ее сердце, и видит, как вздрагивает шелк на животе. Он совершенно уверен, что все испортил.

— Извини, — бормочет он и прокашливается, чтобы голос звучал нормально. Микаса качает головой.

Потом берет его руку в свои и кладет на лобок. Темные шелковистые волосы щекочат ладонь, пальцы касаются горячего и мокрого. Жан сглатывает. Возбуждение, только схлынувшее, возвращается. Микаса смотрит ему в лицо и, сжав его руку бедрами, принимается двигаться. Он чувствует, как его пальцы давят и трут, видит, как ее лицо заливает краска, взгляд становится потерянным и беспомощным. Как она приоткрывает рот, а грудь снова оголяется. А затем Микаса вскрикивает, дергается, чуть не ломая ему руку, и откидывается на подушку. Она принимается быстро-быстро двигаться, а Жан смотрит на нее, и жар в паху разрастается все сильнее.

Когда она обмякает под его рукой, Жан опускается сверху, прижимая головку между раскинутых ног, и целует ее в губы.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Они лежат так еще несколько минут, пока в дверь не начинает колотить Конни. Микаса тут же отстраняется и, выбравшись из-под него, застегивает платье.

— Завтра Конни пойдет вниз играть в шахматы. Я приду к тебе, — говорит она, не оборачиваясь. Жан натягивает штаны и смотрит, как под тканью ходят ее острые лопатки, и кивает. Кажется, он любит ее теперь еще сильнее. Если такое вообще возможно.

Она оборачивается на прощанье. А он, наконец, понимает, что не спал. Вскакивает с кровати, в два шага пересекает комнату и обнимает ее, зарываясь лицом в волосы.

— Как скажешь, Микаса, — шепчет он. Она медлит мгновенье, когда ему кажется, что оттолкнет, а потом крепко, до боли, обнимает и прижимается.

— Хорошо.

А потом вырывается, поправляет юбку и волосы и выходит, пропуская Конни.

— Что это она? — недоуменно бормочет тот.

Жан не отвечает. Падает на разворошенную кровать, поднимает с пола блокнот. Смерть подождет. А пока у них есть еще время. Теперь оно кажется Жану бесконечным. И погибнуть совсем не страшно. Пусть только она придет завтра. Пусть полюбит его хотя бы чуть-чуть


End file.
